tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Erebos
follows the story of Antoaneta Raducan, a magus residing in who traveled to the ruins of under the orders of the Mages' Association. Fuyuki, having been swallowed by the following the conclusion of the of . The city was left untouched due to the corruption caused by the Grail. In 2017, the city was able to be traversed in again but the city was still aflame. Antoaneta would gather there with six other teenagers and they would fight to purify the corrupted Grail in a conflict known as the Twilight Holy Grail War. Story Setting The prologue begins on the continents of the seven different Masters as they prepare to enter Fuyuki City. From there, most of the story occurs in the summer of 2017 in the corrupted ruins of Fuyuki. Plot Prologue The prologue describes the hours of the seven Masters preceding the beginning of the Twilight Holy Grail War. Chapter I - Prelude to War An account told from Antoaneta's, Daisuke's, ??? and ??? perspective about the start of the Twilight Holy Grail War and their summoning of Servants. Chapter II - The First Day Characters Masters ;Antoaneta Raducan :She is the Master of Saber Alter. One of the last members of the Raducan family of magi, she was chosen by the Mages' Association as the vanguard in the investigation of Fuyuki City. She is also the first to summon her Servant in the Twilight Holy Grail War. ;Daisuke Hisakawa :He is the Master of Lancer Alter. The last member of his family to have functioning Magic Circuits and so he was forced to participate in the Holy Grail War to prove his worth. ;Benjamin Waltham :He is the Master of Archer Alter. ;Pierre LeMahieu :He is the Master of Caster Alter. ;Alina Abasto :She is the Master of Rider Alter. ;Yuliana Igorievna :She is the Master of Assassin Alter. Belonging to the Royal Family of Bathuybia, she is the Fourth Princess and is the star magus in the family. It was why she was chosen first over her elder siblings to participate in the Holy Grail War. ;Justin Cailloux :He is the Master of Berserker Alter. He is a young magus from an unknown family hailing from Canada. To bring attention to his family and to honor his girlfriend's wishes, he joined the Holy Grail War. He and Antoaneta became the first Masters of the War. ;Veronica Igorievna :She is the Master and corporeal host of Ruler. The Eighth Princess and the youngest child born to the Igorievna line, she was branded with Command Spells before Yuliana did. Upon departing to Fuyuki with her siblings, she transformed into her Servant form for the duration of the war. ;Tasha Igorievna :She is the Master of Foreigner. The First Princess of Bathuybia, she is mostly a disappointment to her parents. She has excellent Magic Circuitry but isn't adept at magecraft at all. With her brother, Yakov's, help, she gains the aptitude to become a Master. Servants ;Saber Alter :Astolfo, of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne. ;Lancer Alter :Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights. ;Archer Alter :Eros, god of procreation. ;Caster Alter :Marie Antoinette, Queen of France. ;Rider Alter :Saint Martha, Tamer of Dragons. ;Assassin Alter :Mordred, the Treacherous Knight. ;Berserker Alter :Cù Chulainn, Hound of Ulster. ;Ruler :Jeannne d'Arc Alter, the Dragon Witch. ;Foreigner :Nicole Aubrey, the Wife of Beelzebub. Timeline Development Trivia *Fate/Erebos is a side project of Yasuda Izumi and is doing it with a friend.